puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Dear My Future - Episode 1
"Hello, My Future" is the first episode of Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. Synopsis Reina, Karin, and Ayami of Pretty Top find themselves on the same stage as the legendary Prism Unit, MARs, when Mia Ageha suddenly jumps up on stage and demands to challenge Aira. Mia's reckless actions get her acceptance into Pretty Top from Penguin-sensei as a Prism Star with the other three girls studying at Pretty Top, whom she drags along on her adventure. Summary At the Venus Odaiba, a new and eccentric announcer named Don Bombie announces that Pretty Top has staged a Prism Show involving the three members of MAR's: Harune Aira, Amamiya Rizumu, and Takamine Mion. The trio then performs You May Dream in front of a huge audience, while Asechi Kyoko monologues about how Aira has matured a lot three years after becoming the Prism Queen, with Rizumu and Mion also having taken that title in the coming years. She then expresses happiness that she will also be able to open a Pretty Top branch in Odaiba to many of the returning characters from Aurora Dream, ranging from Jun, The Callings, Serenon and Kaname. Miyama Reina, Shijimi Karin, and Ooruri Ayami are also seen looking at MAR's performance. Just then, MAR's reach the climax of their song and perform the MAR's Phoenix Jump, thus ending their performance with a bang. Everyone applauds, however suddenly a girl with wavy purple bangs runs through the audience and jumps on stage, shocking everyone. She then grins, turns around and exclaims that her name is Ageha Mia, before pointing her finger at Aira and proclaiming that she will defeat her, much to the latter's and to everyone's surprise. Mia is instantly dragged off stage by security guards while being overseen by Kyoko. A furious Reina then ponders why she would dare to challenge Aira, only for her friend, Karin to laugh it off. Both of them then see Ayami huddled in a corner, making notes about Mia's behavior. At Kyoko's office, Mia is interrogated by her to grasp her true motives. Mia then confidently repeats her earlier dialogue, only for Kyoko to state that's impossible. Undeterred, she then asks whether Kyoko came from the future or not, then states that no one can predict her future, so anything, including becoming a Prism Star and defeating Harune Aira is possible. Her passion causes 'baby twinkle stars' to appear in her eyes, which Jun quickly takes notice off. He then offers Mia a place in the Pretty Top School, much to Kyoko's bewilderment. He also explains that Pengie-sensei's permission is needed in order to join, to which Mia cheerfully accepts and rushes off to find him. Over at the training room, Reina, Karin, and Ayami collide with each another as the result of a slip-up. The three of them discuss what went wrong and how they might get demoted from being Prism Friends if their present state continues. Suddenly, Mia bursts in, looking for Pengie-sensei. Alarmed, the trio recognizes her. After a brief, if awkward introduction phrase, Mia asks them for "Pen-chan sensei's" whereabouts. When Karin replies that he's not here, Mia simply drags the trio along to help in her search. At the ice rink, Pengie-sensei is seen lecturing Rabi-chi, Bear-chi, and Neko-chi on how they cannot remain complacent while MAR's are doing warm-up exercises. Just then, Mia arrives, surprising everyone, especially Pengie-sensei as the former calls him out by her moniker and grabs him. She "obtains" permission from him, but Pengie-sensei becomes furious and calls her out for disrupting MAR's training schedule. Characters in Order of Appearance *Don Bombie *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Mion Takamine *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Wataru *Serena Jounouchi *Kanon Toudou *Kaname Amamiya *Reina Miyama *Karin Shijimi *Ayami Ooruri *Mia Ageha *Penguin Teacher *Yamao Yamada *Rabi-chi *Bear-chi *Neko-chi *Meganee Akai *Mimmy *Remmy *Rimmy *Yammy *Hye In Trivia * This episode marks the debut of Ageha Mia, Miyama Reina, Shijimi Karin, Ooruri Ayami, and Hye In. Gallery Dear My Future - Episode 1/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Dear My Future